¿Cuándo?
by ariel-R
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando comienzas a amar a alguien que sólo debiste odiar?... ¿Cómo alguien que únicamente fue un error en tu vida puede cambiarla tanto?... no-yaoi-Jeanne x Hao. único capítulo


Notas previas: este fic es no-yaoi cuya pareja principal es Hao y Jeanne, si no gustan de esta pareja pues pueden no leerlo, o bien el nombre de ellos solo aparece una vez así que se pueden imaginar que es la pareja que gusten. Igual espero que le disfruten ya que me sirvió mucho para eso de mi estrés.

Este fic es un UA y toda la narrativa es desde el punto de vista de Jeanne.

Después de todo esto el fic: (que lo disfruten u)

**¿Cuando?**

¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo comencé a odiarte?... ¿Cuándo fue que decidí que tu nunca estarías dentro de mi vida?... creo… creo que comencé a odiarte desde hace mucho tiempo.

Te conocí en la preparatoria… tu eras el demonio vuelto humano, y yo era el ángel mas querido… tu eras el rebelde, yo era la perfecta… a ti te deseaban todas, a mi me deseaban todos… tu y yo…

Tu y yo debimos nacer el uno para el otro… debíamos ser la pareja mas perfecta del mundo... al menos eso decían todos… no sé por que todos daban por hecho que tu y yo debíamos amarnos… tal vez esa ideología tonta de que los opuestos se atraen… o talvez por que ambos éramos los chicos mas populares de aquella escuela… o talvez porque parecíamos tan inalcanzables para los demás, que solo tu y yo éramos digno uno del otro...

Sin embargo nosotros no pensábamos como los demás… nosotros no estábamos obligados a hacer lo que los otros deseaban… nosotros nos odiamos… tu y yo nos odiamos...

Nos odiamos porque no éramos opuestos como los otros pensaban… no, de hecho éramos demasiado parecido… ambos lográbamos controlar a la gente de alrededor a nuestro antojo… para ambos la retórica era nuestra mejor arma combinada claro con nuestra gran personalidad… en tu caso ese porte de rebeldía, de independencia, de seguridad… en el mió mi dulzura, mi amabilidad, mi elegancia…

Solo bastaba con que deseáramos algo y éramos obedecido… cada uno tenia sus seguidores, que cada vez eran mas… es por eso que representábamos un peligro el uno para el otro… los únicos capaces de lograr que algo que quisiéramos no fuera concedido éramos tu y yo… tu eras un riesgo para mi y yo para ti…

En nuestra joven mente sabíamos que lo único que necesitábamos para controlar la escuela era deshacernos del otro… mas ambos éramos tercos, y ninguno se iba dejar ganar.

Tal vez si hubiéramos sido mas listos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que de haber estado juntos sin duda la escuela hubiera sido nuestra y la hubiéramos controlado a nuestro antojo, pero no… éramos inmaduros, orgullosos y demasiando avariciosos como para compartir ese poder.

Pero… ¿Cuándo fue que la gente comenzó a creer que nosotros nos deberíamos amar?... tal vez fue aquellas tantas veces que nos mirábamos… aquellas veces en las cuales nos saludábamos con mayor cortesía que con nadie mas… tal vez cuando miles de veces fuimos requerido juntos para organizar las actividades de la escuela… o tal vez cuando nos encontraron en la azotea de la escuela solos.

¿Qué hubieran pensado si supieran la verdad?... que hubieran pensado si supieran que esas tantas veces que nos mirábamos lo hacíamos despectivamente, que con la mirada nos lazábamos tantos insultos como sus mentes jamás imaginaran… que cuando nos saludábamos tan solo lo hacíamos como una amenaza, como un advertencia de que ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar ganar… que cuando se nos pedían organizar alguna actividad hacíamos cualquier cosa con tal de hacer fracasar el proyecto del otro… que pensarían si supieran que aquella vez en el techo acabábamos de quemar las pertenencias el uno del otro como venganza a insultos pasados.

Pero al final se dieron cuenta del odio que sentíamos el uno por el otro… mas se tardaron en hacerlo… hubo la necesidad de hacerlo explicito para que lo notaran… tal vez lo notaron aquel día en que me tiraste la comida encima… o talvez cuando te lance tantos insultos que a mi madre le hubiera dado un ataque tan solo de oír las palabras que ella creé que no sé… o tal vez fue cuando levantaste mi falda justo frente a todos, mostraste mis bragas a un gran publico… o tal vez fue aquella vez que te patee justo en aquella parte donde mas dolor sienten los hombres… o tal vez cuando fue cuando nos gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas justo el día de la graduación y frente a todos un gran y sonoro ¡TE ODIO!

Sin embargo la vida es una ironía… y se ríe de ti cuando tu piensas que te ríes de ella… por que fue justo cuando pensé que me desharía de ti que mas cerca tuve que tenerte.

Estuve feliz al acabar la preparatoria, y aun cuando tuve que compartir la gloria contigo, estaba feliz… por que ya no tendría que volver a verte… porque habías desaparecido de mi vida… por que por fin me desharía de ti… pero me equivoque.

Pensado en que no te volvería a ver y que ya no seria un obstáculo en mi vida acepte aquella beca que me ofrecieron en la universidad mas prestigiosa del país… era carisma y mis padres jamás podrían solventarla. Así que la colegiatura seria solventada por el gobierno, mas mi estancia en otra ciudad no… mis padres no eran ricos pero tampoco estábamos en la miseria… además eran muy ingeniosos, y entre su ingenio se les ocurrió que debería compartir departamento con otra persona, investigaron bien y supieron de otra persona que también había sido becada, y estando en la misma situación que yo le encanto la idea de compartir.

Todo eso lo arreglaron mis padres yo no me ocupe pues acepto que estaba algo mimada como para meterme en esas cosas tan triviales… así que llego el día en que me iría a mi nuevo hogar… ¿sabes? fui una tonta pues jamás se me ocurrió preguntar con quien compartiría mi departamento… así que te imaginaras la sorpresa que recibí justo cuando te vi frente al edificio donde yo viviría.

Al parecer tu también te llevaste una gran sorpresa por que tu expresión de disgusto no se hizo esperar… mas ¿Qué podíamos hacer?… nuestros padres ya habían arreglado todo. Y todo ya estaba planeado así que por más irónica que pareciera la situación comenzamos a vivir juntos.

Al principio todo eran peleas… por esto o por lo otro… iban de lo mas deplorable, como tomar sin permiso las cosas uno del otro… hasta lo mas trivial, como el hecho de que jamás tapabas la pasta de dientes. Todo causaba pelea. Comenzamos tratando de ser tolerantes pero después se volvió una batalla campal entre los dos. Ambos nos volvimos descarado y hacíamos cualquier cosa con tal de molestar al otro.

¿Cuántas veces llevaste chicas a la casa? ¿Con cuantas mujeres te acostaste solo para molestarme? ¿y porque hacías tanto ruido?... ¿solo para no dejarme dormir?... y yo ¿Cuántas veces organice fiestas justo un día antes de algún examen importante para ti? ¿a cuantos chicos lleve a casa solo para ver tu cara de hastió? Claro yo no era tan extremista como tu… yo jamás me acosté con ellos, mas los dejaba llegar un poco lejos justo en la sala del departamento para que tu pudieras verlo en vivo y en directo.

Pero ¿Cuándo fue que todo eso se volvió cansado? ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de hacerlo?...

Tal vez aquella ocasión en la que llevaste a esa chica rubia… Mary, ese era su nombre, era la chica mas deseada de la universidad… aun mas que yo… y en la sala que tantas veces había sido cómplice un nuestras aventuras, te besabas con ella… ella lo hacia con un frenesí admirable… mas tu parecías besarla como si le estuvieras haciendo un favor… ni siquiera habías tenido la cortesía de cerrar los ojos… ella te besaba con gran pasión, mas tu ni siquiera la mirabas… no, me mirabas a mi, tus labios se movían solo por inercia mas tus ojos me miraba a mi… ¿Por qué me mirabas?... yo me encontraba en la cocina, ambos habíamos aprendido a ignorarnos, y si tu estabas haciendo tus cosas en la sala no era algo que me impidiera moverme con libertad por el departamento… mas esa vez no nos ignoramos… aun cuando tus labios estaban pegados a los de ella tus ojos estaban pegados a los míos, y mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarte… y mientras mas te miraba mas me molestaba… sin embargo ella noto que tu atención era ajena… y se molesto mas que yo… ¿Cuántas bofetadas te dio?... y ¿Por qué me dijo zorra a mi?... que yo recuerda era ella quien estaba haciendo esas cosas contigo, no yo… inclusive yo para ese entonces aun era virgen… ¿recuerdas que te amenazo con un cuchillo?... ¿cuantas ridiculeces pude hacer una chica cuando se siente ofendida?...

O ahora que lo pienso, talvez pudo haber sido en aquella ocasión, en la cual por tratar de molestarte lleve a ese chico… Marco ¿lo recuerdas?... creí que tu estarías en el departamento esa noche, así que podría primero calentarlo un poco para molestarte y luego me excusaría por le hecho de que no podría hacerlo estando tu en casa… como lo había hecho en las ocasiones pasadas… pero para mi sorpresa tu no estabas… y si tu no estabas no había motivo para que yo hiciera de fácil en ese momento, así que trate de hacer que se fuera… pero no lo hizo… él ya tenia planes para aquella noche y no pensaba cambiarlos… forcejeamos mucho e incluso me golpeo… me daba asco… me daba asco la forma en que me tocaba y la forma en que me besaba… estaba desgarrando mi ropa sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… él era muy fuerte… lloraba… lloraba porque era lo único que podía hacer… yo aun era virgen y no quería que así fuera mi primera vez… me daba asco él… pero mas asco me daba yo… porque todo era mi culpa… porque yo había provocado eso… sin embargo justo cuando mas desesperada me sentía, y mis gritos no salían por el miedo que tenia tu me salvaste… apenas abriste la puerta golpeaste al chico para que se alejara de mi. No fue una pelea, porque al parecer con el primer golpe lo asuntaste pues se fue corriendo apenas logro ponerse de pie... mientras yo seguí llorando con la ropa muy desgarrada, cuando volteaste a verme, no me preguntaste si estaba bien, ni me dijiste que no llorara, que ya todo había pasada, no me consolaste, tan solo me miraste con una gran ira y me dijiste: eres una imbécil. Y te fuiste a tu recamara… sabes algo… tenias razón, fui una imbécil… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras llegado?... no quiero ni pensarlo.

Sin duda nos dimos cuenta que ese juego que tanto jugábamos se había vuelto muy peligroso… y aun peor… demasiado aburrido.

Al parecer firmamos un tratado silencioso… hicimos una tregua sin palabras… tu dejaste de llevar chicas, yo deje de llevar chicos… tu dejaste tomar mis cosas sin permisos, yo deje de hacer fiestas… yo cocinaba para ambos y tu por fin tapabas la crema dental.

Así pasaron los días de forma monótona, juntos como nunca y separados como siempre, porque a pesar de que ya no peleábamos, y de que nuestro tiempo libre lo pasábamos en el departamento juntos… nosotros no nos hablábamos… aquella única televisión colocada estratégicamente en la sala era quien cubría el lugar de la charla que nosotros tendríamos que haber tenido. Podíamos pasar horas sentados viendo ese aparato sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra… pero juntos… incluso a la hora de comer lo hacíamos juntos pero frete a aquel televisor… dime… ¿acaso te gustaban las telenovelas que yo solía ver?... y a mi ¿desde cuando gustaba de ver todos esos deporte de los que ni siquiera entendía las reglas?... mas ninguno se iba antes que el otro, era un arreglo mutuo en el cual estábamos de acuerdo sin siquiera haberlo hablado.

Y dime… ¿Cuándo fue que nos comenzamos a llevar tan bien?... eso si lo recuerdo con exactitud… recuero aquella escena tan telenovelesca… aquella situación que solo creí posible en una mala novela de amor.

Había estado lloviendo todo el día, así que ninguno de los dos había salido después de haber regresado de la escuela… nos habíamos, como era costumbre, dedicado a ver televisión… no notamos que el día se había oscurecido mas pronto de lo normal por culpa de las nubes, tampoco cuando la lluvia arrecio, mas cuando mas oscuro estaba, una tormenta eléctrica se desato… y justo cuando el rayo mas luminoso y el estruendo mas ruidoso se dieron, todo el departamento quedo oscuro… ambos nos sorprendimos… no era que tuviéramos miedo a la oscuridad, o temiéramos que algún fantasma hiciera de las suyas… sin embargo era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que no estaba la televisión para cubrir el silencio que entre nosotros dos siempre se formaba.

¿Qué podíamos hacer?... era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir, además de el hecho que no había motivo para ir a dormir temprano, el día siguiente seria domingo, ninguno tenia clase ese día. el irse a dormir en aquel momento solo daría cuenta de que estaba huyendo del otro… y aun cuando ya no peleábamos por tonterías, el hecho es que ambos conservábamos aquel monumental orgullo… no debíamos mostrar temor del otro… aun cuando los nervios estaban matándonos.

"¿quieres un café?" te pregunte tratando de sonar normal. Mas creo que no lo logre pues no pude disimular mi sonrisa afectada

"me encantaría" contestaste tu con tu voz también nerviosa

Camine rápido a la cocina, había logrado alejarme de ti sin que pareciera completamente una huida… mas tu me seguiste, acaso no comprendiste que estaba muy incomoda de estar en aquella situación. Me encontraba parada junto a la estufa esperando a que el agua calentara, miraba a cualquier lugar, el agua, la estufa, el refrigerador… cualquier lugar que no fura la puerta pues sabia que hay estaba tu… recargado en el marco de la puerta… ¿Qué hacías ahí?... ¿Qué tu no te sentías incomodo?

Fue cuando ya no encontré mas que mirar que por fin me atreví a verte… tu también me observabas… nuestros ojos ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podíamos ver con claridad el rostro del otro. Ambos estábamos inseguros…eso lo podía ver en tu rostro, tu tampoco sabias que decir… he de aceptar que eso me tranquilizo… al menos yo no era la única tensa ahí… ese pensamiento me relajo y sin que yo quisiera y aun observándote, te sonreí... te sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, y no es que hubiera sido una sonrisa especial… en realidad no… simplemente es que era la primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocerte que yo te dirigía una sonrisa… parece que tu también estabas consiente de eso, pues parecías sorprendido por mi acción… sin embargo tu me correspondiste… tu me sonreíste y sabes algo… creo que fue la primera vez que te vi hacerlo de forma natural, sin burla ni desden… un sonrisa simple y cualquiera… era la primera vez que hacíamos eso.

Ya nuevamente en la sala acomodados cada uno en un sillón, en medio de la oscuridad y con nuestra humeante taza de café en manos, seguimos en silencio… yo tenia miles de ideas en mi cabeza y supongo que tu también… mas no nos atrevíamos a exteriorízalas. ¿Cómo hablar con alguien que se supone odias?... ¿Cómo hablar con alguien que solo ha sido el único error en tu vida perfecta?... y fue justo cuando me preguntaba esto que me preguntaste:

"¿Por qué me odias?" yo te observe de inmediato… tu no me veías tenias, tu mirada fija en el café.

"yo no te odio" te conteste también desviando la mirada.

"no mientas" me dijiste despreocupadamente

"no miento… yo no te odio… al menos ya no" dije después de un suspiro

"y ¿Por qué lo hacías antes?" preguntaste nuevamente, yo volví fijar la mirada en ti, pero esta vez si me estabas viendo

"no lo sé… supongo que así fueron dándose las cosas" conteste desviando mi mirada "¿Por qué me odias tu a mi?"

"yo no te odio… al menos ya no" me respondiste con mis propias palabras… y fue la primera vez que lograste sacarme una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos sin hablar durante un rato. Solo nos concentrábamos en nuestras respectivas tazas de café… como si el café fuera lo mas interesante en este mundo cuando unas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo lo ordenara

"cuando te conocí no pude evitar pensar que eras una amenaza" de inmediato me miraste con desconcierto, acaso no entendías a que me refería… o talvez fue lo mismo que tu sentiste al verme "a decir verdad… yo nunca había conocido a alguien como tu… durante la primaria y la secundaria, incluso en el jardín de niños, siempre se hacia mi voluntad… todo lo que yo quería lo conseguía, y nunca había tenido competencia… sin embargo y sin que estuviera preparada apareciste tu… alguien con la misma facilidad que yo para atraer a la personas, alguien tan popular como yo, alguien también acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad… y sin lugar a duda alguien peligroso para mi" pensé que te molestarías al oír mis razones, pero no… permaneciste tranquilo, no parecías enojado ni sorprendido.

"la primera vez que te vi, no pude evitar pensar que eras muy hermosa…" me comentaste con una extraña sonrisa mientras mirabas por la ventana… "y al irte conociendo me di cuenta que te parecías mucho a mi… usabas tu personalidad atrayente para controlar a las personas, tu ternura y amabilidad las usabas para cumplir tus caprichos sin que nadie notara como los manipulabas… y a decir verdad nunca había conocido a alguien que usara la misma técnicas que yo… a alguien tan parecida a mi… y eso me asusto… así que supongo que se puede decir que también te considere un peligro" nuevamente desviaste tu mirada hacia mi y serio me dijiste "y creo que te odie porque te temía" era curioso… nunca nadie me había dicho que tenia miedo de mi… de hecho nunca nadie me había hablado con tanta franqueza.

"sabes… es curioso que aun cuando siempre estaba rodeada de gente… la mayoría del tiempo me sentía muy sola, por que para estar rodeada de todos ellos tenia que fingir, a decir verdad solo me sentía desahogada cuando peleaba contigo… no tenia que aparentar nada… te odiaba y esa era la simple verdad… sin actuación ni mentira" confesé algo apenada.

"yo te odiaba… pero también te respetaba… por lo regular todos me decían lo que quería oír, nunca me contrariaban ni me negaban nada… pero tu eras diferente, tu eras franca y siempre me decías lo que pensabas de mi, no me fingías una amistad que en realidad no sentías y nunca hacías lo que te decía, talvez eras una amenaza, pero por lo menos eras sincera" terminaste con una sonrisa.

Nunca mas tocamos ese tema… y desde ese día la televisión perdió su importancia… ahora pasábamos el tiempo juntos pero esta vez hablando… esta vez conociéndonos mas. Me hablaste de tu familia, y de que incluso tenias un hermano gemelo, de que tus padres estaban divorciados y tu hermano vivía con tu padre mientras que tu te quedaste con tu madre. De que nunca consideraste a nadie tu amigo y que nunca has tenido una relación que dure más de un mes. Mientras yo te conté de mis padres, de que nunca he confiado por completo en las personas a mi alrededor y de que jamás había tenido relaciones con nadie.

No hubo tema que no se tocara ni hazaña que no se contara, platicábamos todo, desde el hecho de haber presentado un examen súper difícil hasta lo que habíamos almorzado en el comedor. No importaba lo trivial que fuera, contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba… y en poco tiempo conocimos la vida uno del otro… lo que nos gustaba y lo que no… lo que soñábamos y lo que deseábamos… lo que nos asustaba y lo que nos hacia feliz.

Gastábamos todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos… incluso comenzamos a salir… íbamos a todos lados juntos, al súper, a la centro comercial, a la biblioteca, al café… a todos lados, si alguno de los dos tenia algo que hacer siempre era acompañado por el otro. Conocías todo de mí y yo conocía todo de ti.

Incluso ¿recuerdas las clases de baile que tomamos?... si que eras un desastre… ¿Cuántas veces me pisaste en eso días?... las suficientes para que mis pies se hincharan, mas nunca te rendiste… ¿Por qué tenias esa obsesión por aprender a bailar?... ¿recuerdas el concurso de Tango?… quedamos en ultimo lugar pero jamás me había divertido tanto.

También recuerdo cuando te leía… ¿Por qué me pedías que lo hiciera?... te pasabas quejándote de todo lo que te leía, que culpa tenia yo que me gustaran las novelas románticas y a ti las de ficción… sin embargo aun cuando odiabas mis novelas siempre me pedías que te las leyera… te sentabas aun lado de mi… de hecho muy cerca de mi, mientras me observabas sin nunca desviar tu vista de mi, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de aquel sillón que antes cobijo nuestro odio… recuerdo que tardábamos días en terminar un libro pues te la pasabas interrumpiendo para quejarte acerca de lo meloso que era o de lo exagerado o de lo que fuera… nunca te faltaban quejas… pero siempre me pedías que te leyera.

Esos fueron días felices… días donde solo existíamos tu y yo… nuestro mundo era pequeño… pero era feliz… y aquel sentimiento de odio desapareció por completo para dar lugar a un sentimiento mas fuerte… mas calido… mas bello… pero que nos confundía mas.

Tu eras mió y yo era tuya… no había intrusos ni terceros en nuestro mundo… pasábamos el día como pareja… incluso para ese entonces cuando caminábamos por la calle lo hacíamos de la mano, siempre uno al lado del otro… ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro era mas que una simple amistad… lo nuestro era mas fuerte que un cariño cualquiera… lo nuestro… me atrevo a decirlo era amor.

¿Cuándo fue que entraste en mi vida y la cambiaste tanto?... créeme, la forma en que vivía en aquel entonces nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes, es por eso que me pregunto… ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a amarte tanto?...

Sin embargo había cosas que me desconcertabas… ¿Por qué no me pedías que durmiéramos juntos?... ¿Por qué no me besabas?... ¿acaso yo estaba malinterpretando todo y tu solo querías una linda amistad?... pero… entonces ¿Por qué me tocabas así? ¿Por qué me acariciabas de esa manera?... tan suave como si temieras lastimarme… se que te gustaba tocarme y estar cerca de mí ¿Cuántas veces recargaste tu cabeza en mi regazo y te quedaste dormido?... perdí la cuenta de eso… y además ¿Qué eran esas miradas?... sé bien que me mirabas diferente al resto de la gente… tu solías mirar a toda la gente por debajo de ti… de forma despectiva… mas a mi me mirabas con suavidad, con dulzura, una mirada poco típica de ti… esa que solo me dirigías a mi y que me hacia sentir tan especia… ¿acaso no me deseabas?... ¿acaso no me quería como yo a ti?... y es que antes tu dormías con cualquiera… aun que fuera solo por moléstame… ¿Qué tenían ella que yo no?... ¿Por qué a mi no me deseabas?

Sin embargo aun cuando estas dudas me carcomían nunca te las dije, mas tu parecías poder adivinar mi pensamiento pues cuando pensaba en esto tu te acercabas a mi, me sonreías de la forma tan dulce que solo me dirigías a mi. Después acariciabas mi cabello y me abrazabas hasta estar completamente pegados lo dos y me decías:

"no sabes cuanto te amo"

Y solo bastaba eso para que todas mis dudas desaparecieran, yo te abrazaba fuerte. Sin mucho meditarlo nos dirigíamos a ese conocido sillón que ahora era cómplice de nuestro extraño amor. Y ahí juntos los dos caíamos en un relajante sueño. No había sexo, ni caricia apasionada, ni besos asfixiantes ni nada carnal… solo eso, roces y caricias delicadas, abrazos calidos y palabras de amor.

Pero ¿Cómo es que acabo todo eso?... ¿Cómo fue que algo tan perfecto dejo de existir?... Recuerdo a la perfección el último día que pasamos juntos.

Habías estado muy extraño todo el día parecías molesto pues ibas de un lado para el otro sin dirigirme la palabra… para ese entonces ambos ya habíamos terminado la carrera, ya solo estábamos en proceso de titulación, solo haciendo tramites. Recuerdo que esa mañana recibiste una llamada de tu familia ¿Qué te dijeron que tan mal estabas?.

Pareciera que querías fingir tranquilidad mas no lo lograbas… porque yo estaba intranquila… y es que el lazo que nos unía era tan fuerte que el estado de animo tuyo se volvía mi estado de animo… si tu estabas feliz yo estaba feliz, si tu estabas triste yo estaba triste… y si tu estaba intranquilo entonces yo también lo estaba. Te observe todo el día… mas no me atreví a preguntarte, pues parecía ser algo que no querías contarme.

Llegada la noche, como era costumbre me coloque en el sillón y comencé leer mi libro… pero esta vez en voz baja y sin llamarte pues no quería molestarte… sin embargo

"¿Qué ya no me vas a leer?" me preguntaste tranquilo… como si tus preocupaciones del día no hubieran sido reales. Eso me alegro y de inmediato comencé a leerte, pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando sentí tu cabeza recargada en mi hombro… no era típico que hicieras eso. "te amo" no era la primera vez que me lo decías, pero si la primera vez que me lo decías en ese tono tan triste.

"¿sucede algo malo?... Hao" pregunte preocupada… no podía ver sus ojos, pero sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro… ¿acaso estabas llorando?... nunca te había visto llorar antes.

"como me gustaría quedarme así para siempre" te escuche decir con voz quebrada, no podía ver tu rostro y eso comenzaba a desesperarme.

"puedes hacerlo si quieres" te ofrecí yo con un nudo en la garganta… por muy extraño que parezca creo que sentía que algo muy doloroso vendría

"como me gustaría poder quedarme contigo para siempre… mi querida Jeanne" dijiste por fin viéndome a los ojos… y por primera vez te vi llorar… y me di cuenta que ese me gustaría implicaba una acción deseada pero que no es realidad… ¿Por qué no podías quedarte conmigo?

"ya te dije que puedes hacerlo" te repetí pero esta vez mis lagrimas salieron sin poder retenerlas… eso significaba que yo presentía lo que vendría.

"no sabes lo mucho que te amo… y como quisiera aun que sea por una noche hacerte mía" tu voz sonaba dulce y tu mirada parecía dolida

"entonces hazlo" te respondí con mi voz completamente quebrada y mis lagrimas empapando mi rostro.

"no… no seria justo hacerte mía, porque yo no puedo ser tuyo" me respondiste

"¿Por qué?" pregunte sintiendo que no podía respirar

"mi padre llamo esta mañana… ya ha escogido a una mujer para mi" no quise entender a que te referías "lo siento pero estoy comprometido" tu vos también sonaba quebrada entre dolor e ira

"eso es ridículo… en esta época eso ya no funciona" trate de persuadirte.

"no es que yo quiera… entiende que te amo… pero si no lo hago mi padre perderá la compañía" trataste de hacerme entender pero el corazón nunca ha entendido de razones lógicas.

"¡¡¡pero yo te perderé a ti!!!" te grite… te grite como hacia tanto que no te gritaba. "¿acaso me cambiaste por dinero?"

"no, yo nunca haría eso" me respondiste tomando mi rostro para que yo pudiera verte "créeme que jamás te cambiaria por dinero"

"¡¡¡Pero es lo que estas haciendo!!!" volví a gritar "¡¡¡¡YO TE AMO!!!!" mis ojos no dejaban de llorar y ya no podía respirar, sentía que me estaba ahogando, sentía que estaba muriendo. Pero tu solo le abrazaste… me abrazaste con una desesperación como jamás lo habías hecho.

"Lo siento" me dijiste con suavidad al oído

"¿Por qué?" pregunte nuevamente sin querer entender lo que estaba sucediendo ¿acaso te estabas despidiendo de mi?

"Lo siento de verdad… yo… yo jamás quise que esto pasara… yo no pensé llegar a amarte tanto… y tampoco quería que tu me amaras… yo sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría y yo uniría mi vida con alguien que no conozco… era por eso que nunca tuve una relación seria… porque sabia que yo no tenia derecho de elegir a quien amar… pero tu… traspasaste todas la barreras que puse… mas bien las derrumbaste todas y para cuando me di cuenta ya eras a quien mas amaba…" me susurraste al oído… mas yo no entendía nada, porque simplemente no quería entender "y me hiciste muy feliz… jamás me sentí tan feliz que cuando estuve a tu lado… por primera vez en mi vida encontré a alguien que me quería por lo que soy y no por lo que aparento… alguien que conoce todos mis defectos y aun así me ama… estaba tan feliz de ser amado por ti que olvide que yo no debía ser amado… olvide que esto pasaría… pensé que podría quedarme contigo para siempre… discúlpame…" mi cabeza me dolía y no podía enfocar bien. Mas mis lágrimas no serian retenidas.

"quédate" pedí con un dejo de voz

"no puedo" respondiste sin soltarme

"solo esta noche"

"no seria justo… yo no merezco estar contigo"

"yo decidiré quien merece estar conmigo" dije sacando fuerzas de la nada mientras sentía mi corazón derrumbarse. ¿de que te reías?

"esa es la mujer que amo… te amo porque eres tu misma, porque eres fuerte y orgullosa… porque muchas veces fuiste mi sostén y mi motivo… te amo porque eres tu" yo no necesitaba escuchar eso… yo necesitaba escuchar que te quedarías. Sin embargo me soltaste y te separaste un poco de mí.

Me miraste a los ojos y me sonreíste como la primera vez "te amo" te escuche decir antes de que unieras tus labios a los míos, esa fue la primera y ultima vez que me besaste. Tan suave y áspero, tan dulce y tan amargo, tan apasionado y tan frustrante, tan deseado y tan doloroso… así fue aquel primer y único beso.

Solo un beso… solo eso basto para que mi corazón por fin se destrozara. Y esa fue tu despedida

"te amo" dije sin poder hablar mientras te veía acercarte a la puerta.

"te agradezco que me hayas amado y me dejaras amarte… me hiciste muy feliz" dijiste sin darme la cara y por fin saliente por aquella puerta.

Justo cuando se cerro esa puerta yo me derrumbe… cai de rodillas sin poder con mi propio cuerpo y llore hasta que ya no me quedaron lagrimas por derramar y cuando estas se terminaron… espere… espere a que tu entraras nuevamente por esa puerta y me dijeras que todo era un broma o un mal sueño… que no tenia que preocuparme y estarías conmigo siempre… pero jamás paso… tu ya no volviste… esa puerta ya no se abrió.

Ahora han pasado los años… yo por mi parte he cumplido todo lo que me he propuesto, he tenido éxito y he echo lo que he querido… pero sabes… no es lo mismo… ya no es lo que esperaba… ¿Quién fuiste tu que fuiste capaz de torcer toda mi vida?... una vida que planeé con detalle desde que era pequeña se ve totalmente reducida a nada sin ti… y es que de repente y sin darme cuenta te introduje en todo mi futuro sin saber que no estaría en él… yo quería cumplir mis sueños a tu lado y sin ti esto no es lo mismo… te odio… te odio aun mas que antes porque ahora te amo aun mas que antes.

Ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar he comprendido mas las cosas…

En el momento te conocí te odie por que aun sin que fuera conciente de eso, supe de inmediato, que alguien como tu podría ser una amenaza en mi vida, no porque fueras la competencia, si no porque desde el momento en que te deje entrar en mi vida la cambiaste para siempre, la destruiste y la reconstruirte a tu gusto, para finalmente la volviste a destruir.

Dime… ¿te sucedió lo mismo conmigo?

También sé el porque jamás hicimos el amor… era porque tu sabias esa vida en pareja, aun siendo feliz, tarde o temprano llegaría su fin… y no querías quedarte con algo que sabias yo conservaba para alguien especial… pero que no te diste cuenta que jamás habría alguien mas especial para mi que tu… ¿Qué pensarías si supieras que aun lo conservo para ti?... supongo que pensarías que soy una mojigata, pero es que la verdad es que si no es contigo… no quiero que sea con nadie.

Y ¿sabes? también ya soy capaz de responderme aquella pregunta que antes tanto me carcomió antes…

¿Cuando comencé a amarte?

Comencé a amarte en el instante en que empecé a odiarte.

--------Fin--------

N/A: este es mi primer fic no-yaoi, y mi primer fic corto… la verdad desde hace mucho que quería escribir un Hao x Jeanne… no me maten es solo que es mi pareja no-yaoi de shaman king favorita. La verdad es que ando muy estresada y tenia que desahogarme de alguna forma así que este fic lo escribí en una noche, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
